


Like a Wallflower Blooming

by Riyusama



Series: The Ambrosia of Life [1]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Happy Birthday Manabu!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an old distant memory when they've first met. It was at a different time, at a different setting, at a different pace. But all in all, there was one thing that remained: Jin. Manabu may out grow his toys, out grow his clothes, out grow every thing and forget somethings in life but, there was one constant in his life.</p><p>PS: Happy Birthday Manabu! My birthday fic for him <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Wallflower Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> *SCREAMING SCREECHING AND FUCKING SHOUTING* I FINALLY FINISHED THIS FANFIC ON TIME OH MY GOSH *falls down on the floor as a gross crying mess* Fuck, I wrote this in like just 1 week and fuck, I am dead.
> 
>  
> 
> But gosh, so worth it since it's for Manabu ;w; <3 This is actually gonna have a part two, I had more in mind for this while I was writing. But, I decided to keep the original form and just write a sequel ouo
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! Otanjoubi Omedetou Manabu <3 I love you so much <3 <3 <3
> 
> Btw, since I finished this at 1 fucking 30 in the morning and I have to wake up at like 4 in the morning, I am posting this as soon as I finished it so, this is un beta and stuff... I hope you guys don't mind but tbh, I don't think I had that many errors that are horribly obvious ~

 

It was an old distant memory in Manabu's opinion, he couldn't remember all of the details but, he was young at that time. Probably no older than, 5 when he had met him. The raven was at the living room, playing all by himself as he couldn't interrupt the grown ups who were talking and that his older brother was busying playing with his new playmate.

Manabu didn't mind, in fact he wasn't all that bothered with the loneliness and lack of socialization he had been doing. Manabu was happy in his own little world, dragon toy in his hand playing with the kamen rider action figure his brother had lent to him. He was minding his own business, staying in his own world when he appeared.

"Wei chu playin' alone?" The elder boy asked him.

It was the first time he had seen him. Though he caught glimpses of him earlier when he and his brother were playing together but, never to get close enough to really look at him. Manabu looked up from his toy dragon and action figure to see a chubby kid around the ages of his own brother.

"Can I play wif chu dragon?" He asked whilst sitting next to Manabu.

The raven felt scared for a moment; afraid that the other kid might steal his toy away. Manabu whimpered in fear, slowly inching away from the other. He pulled his toys close to hi chest, cowering away into a small ball as if he could protect himself better that way. He looked up and saw that the other boy gazed upon him with an arched brow. A look of pure contemplation was etched upon the elder boy's features before.

"Offf~" The chubby little boy made a sound as he laid down on the floor. He looked up at Manabu with a wide grin and said "If ish stayed put, twy to be good, will chu be my fwiend?"

Yet, before Manabu could meekly reply back one of the grown ups called their attention.

"Jin!" Their guest gasped out as she crouched down on the floor and helped the other boy get back up on his feet "Oh honey, how many times do I have to tell you? The floor is very very dirty!" She said as the woman gently dusted off Jin's clothes.

"But mommy!" Jin retorted back with a pout "I was twying to make fwiends!"

"Shush," The lady said as she kissed the top of Jin's nose "We're going home now. Say good-bye to your new friends Haruhiko and Manabu." She said as both she and Jin turned their gazes to Manabu.

"Bye bye little Manabu-kun, we're going home now." She says as she pulls with her a little girl whom Manabu had seen she was with the whole time whilst talking to his parents "Mayu-chan, say bye bye to Manabu-kun!"

"Bye bye Manabu-kun!" Jin was the one who spoke up first as his younger sister was too shy to utter a single word.

And right on que, Manabu's elder brother came into the scene "Jin-kun!" Haruhiko called out to the chubby boy "Come back again tomowow okay?" he said with a grin before walking over to Manabu side and saying "Me and Manabu will play wif you! We'll be bestfwiends!" He can hear his brother say, smiling a big smile as he was missing one teeth in the middle.

And that was the earliest he could recall of their meeting.

Strange that Manabu could precisely remember how he and Jin had met. They were both so young and afterwards, Manabu couldn't really remember anymore how they had grown so close to each other. Technically, Jin and his older brother Haruhiko are of the same age and the same year. And vice versa, Jin's little sister Mayu and Manabu are in the same grade as well, they've been classmates many a times already that the raven had lost count.

But in a weird turn of events, it's Manabu and Jin who became so close together that they're bestfriends. Jin was much more closer to Manabu, and that itself was queer since Jin would have obviously had more time and saw Haruhiko more often than, he was with Manabu.

But, the raven wouldn't have it any other way. Manabu was close to his parents and to his brother too of course, they didn't have any problems with each other and Haruhiko was the responsible and loving elder brother anyone would be lucky to have. Although, he was embarrassing most of the time since he had that annoying thing of always babying Manabu but, it was different with Jin. Jin understood the raven on a different level; wherein his family was there to support and love him, Jin gave him something different. It was as though, he was truly wholly himself and that their bond together helps Manabu grow more into a person.

Jin was like that strange drug that Manabu could definitely live without but, he'd rather not.

Does it make sense? Of course not. But, that's how Manabu feels.

It was his first year of high school. Finally being able to graduate middle school and go to the same school as his brother and Jin. It was definitely something close to heaven as he wouldn't be all that lonely anymore.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, Manabu and his brother just finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Manabu volunteered as he stood up from his sit, placed his dirty dishes on the sink and proceeded to go to the front door.

As soon as the raven opened the door, he greeted by the sight of Jin "Yoohoo!"

Manabu for the most part stood in his place still and shocked "What did you--" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Jin quickly chirped up to cut him off with his own yammering.

"Do you like it?" Jin asked excitedly, gently patting his now newly dyed blond hair "It's totally awesome right?!" He says whilst happily skipping on his feet; being a little too active so early in the morning... Though, since when was Jin ever low on energy?

"Jin!" Haruhiko suddenly called out behind Manabu as he went to give a high five to the now _blond classmate_ "Oh dude, you really did go at it huh?" He said as Haruhiko tapped Manabu's shoulder then, gave the younger his school bag.

"Thanks," Manabu mumbled out before he glanced beside Jin and smiled "Morning Mayu-chan." He said and received a nod and greeting as well from Jin's younger sister. "Mom, we're going now!" Manabu shouted.

"Okay sweetie! Have fun at school!" His mom shouted and all four of them continued out to walk to school.

"I can't believe you actually dyed your hair." Manabu commented, holding onto a few strands of Jin's hair as he examined it "When did you do this?"

"Last night," Jin answered happily "Mayu-chan helped, ne?" the blond said as he looked over to his sister.

"Onii-chan was very hard to cooperate with last night," Mayu said with a sigh "I'm really giving a note to myself to _never_ ever help him dye his hair! Next time you do this, you're all on your own." She teased.

"Eh? So mean!" Jin pouted "It's hard to do this by myself!"

"Then, why not go to a saloon or something instead?" Manabu sufficed.

Jin sticked out his tongue "No way, saloon's are way too expensive!"

When they arrived at school, the four of them split up to check on the classroom assignments. Manabu went with Mayu as they searched for their names on the first year class board.

"I'm in class 1-B, how about you?"Mayu asked.

Manabu checked on the papers plastered on the board, not finding his name on class A so he looked on B and "Ah, we're classmates again." He said with a smile.

"No way? I'm seriously getting sick of seeing your face everyday already!" Mayu teased with a laugh.

"I know right? After years of middle school together, I still get to see your not so cute face everyday." Manabu fakes a sigh "I'll never get a chance to meet any cute girls now." He laughed, even when Mayu had not so lightly punched his arm.

"Shut up, like you even have a chance of getting along with any girl."

"You think so?" Manabu replied back as he rubbed his chin and made a face of looking as though he was deep in contemplation "It's probably because I hang out with you." He laughed and only got another punch from Mayu. This time, a rather hard one.

"I hate you," she said whilst darting her tongue "Let's just get to our room already." She continued off whilst half dragging Manabu out of the crowd of students whom were looking for their classroom assignments as well. "I have to text niichan first though, I wonder where his room is." Mayu said as she was preoccupied for a moment with her phone.

"He's probably just a couple of floors--" Manabu's words were cut off when his phone suddenly ringed of a message.

\---------------------------

 **Sender:** Jin

 **Subject:** None

**Message:**

Yo yo Bubu-chan, how did the assignments go? I'm in class 3-A, 3rd floor. Stuck with your brother again! Which class are you in?

\---------------------------

"Your brother's in the 3rd floor, class 3-A." Manabu said as he started to text back a message to Jin.

"Eh? How did you know?!" Mayu retorted back a question to him.

"He just texted me and asked how my assignment went." He said to the other as Manabu finished off his text with saying his room number and that he was classmates with Jin's sister again as well. "Here, look." The raven said afterwards his text to let Mayu see Jin's text to him.

"Mou! Niichan will text and fawn over you asking which class you got in but, won't even ask about me?" She complained, puffing her cheeks and pouting all the while.

Manabu laughed, lightly patting the other's head "Yoshi yoshi, he probably just figured that we're together already so he sent one text to lessen the hassle." He reasoned out to the other.

"Whatever,"Mayu replied back not bothering to wipe the pout on her lips until they came to their room and went on with their first day of class.

And Manabu had a pretty alright experience; he didn't socialize much with anyone not unless it was with Mayu. Nobody bothered to talk to him unless it was important like that one guy who called out his attention so Manabu could hand him his eraser that fell on the floor. Yup, it was pretty much going the same route as it did for him in middle school. Though, Manabu didn't really complain that much since he's used to this kind of scenario in his life... Too used to be exact that he'd probably be at a lost if too many people asked to be his friend or talked to him at all.

High school was going swimmingly well.

It was by the end of the school day when Manabu got to meet up with Jin. Mayu had gone on her own way with her friends, some of them had entered the same high school as them and Mayu wanted to go out and have some girls outing with her old middle school friends. Manabu bid her good-bye and said that he'll just tell Jin of her plans.

He got attacked with hugs and thank you's by Mayu since she didn't want to explain to her brother how she'll be out and coming home late again.

"Manabuuuu~" He heard the oh-so familiar voice of Jin calling out to him when Manabu was changing out of his school shoes. Jin was all ready to go out, bag hooked on one shoulder as he smiled at the raven's way with one of his usual cutesy smiles.

"How'd your first day go?" Jin asked with a skip as he moved closer to Manabu.

The raven shrugged, walking side by side with Jin to the school's exit "Same as usual. Mayu's gone out with her friends by the way, just to let you know."

"Eh? Mom's gonna get so mad!" The blond grumbled as he took out his phone and started bombarding texts to his younger sister. "Why didn't you stop her?!" Jin then complained to Manabu.

"She's not my responsibility dude," Manabu said with a grin "Also, I don't wanna get nagged and punched by her. She's a hard hitter you know?" He continued off, lightly rubbing his arm that was punched earlier by Mayu.

Jin visibly shivered at the memory of his sister; remembering all the punches and kicks he had received from the younger. It was no secret at all that Mayu was the one who peaked an interest and got up to study some extra-curricular club activities such as Karate. Such a cute and innocent looking girl, nobody would even think that she can practically beat the living lights out of a guy with just her bare hands. Jin was next to no match for her, so sometimes it did somewhat hurt his pride to have a little sibling who was a little too rebellious and had been more than, often not listening to him at all.

"Don't remind me of how strong she actually is." Jin sighed "It hurts not only physically ya know?"

"Like mentally and spiritually as well?" Manabu chuckled.

"Yes! And man pride-lly too!" Jin added.

"Stop making up words, you're horrible at it." Manabu retorted.

"It needed to rhyme alright?" The blond laughed before asking "By the way, which club are you joining? We have like, over 20 clubs here!" He chirped up excitedly.

"I'll probably just join the Book Club again." Manabu answered easily.

"Eh? Seriously? No way! You've been in the Book Club for as long as I can remember! Join other clubs as well! Maybe you can join Haruhiko's gardening club? He's president there again this year!" Jin told Manabu, lightly pulling at the long-sleeved uniform of the raven.

"I like plants but, I love books more." Manabu answered in all honesty "And besides, I don't like getting dirty. That's more of Haru-nii's thing."

Jin directed a pout at Manabu's direction "You're boring," he grumbled before his eyes immediately light up in a new found idea and the blond babbled on again "Then, how about joining the Art Club? I'll totally make a great artist out of you!" Jin exclaimed the suggestion out in glee.

"You know first hand that I'm _terrible_ at art. I practically just barely passed it in middle school all thanks to you." Manabu chuckled.

"Which is why you gotta join!" Jin replied back with a wide smile, hugging onto Manabu's arm as he pleaded "Come on! So we can have more time together!"

The sudden colouring blush on Manabu's cheek were totally out of embarrassment. Not, from how Jin was pulling him close but, definitely from his giddiness in a public area and how noisy and childish the elder can be out in an open area.

"You can't make me." He said, rolling his eyes to the side "I really just wanna read more books and probably do my homework during club activities."

The blond retracted his hands from Manabu's arms and kept to himself, a dissatisfied expression etched upon Jin's features as he pouted to his best friend "You're so boring Bubu-chan." Jin complained out "You gotta widen your range a little ya know?" he sighed.

"I think I'm fine with the way things are." Manabu mumbled out.

"Mou! You're a high school student now! Be a little more adventurous!" Jin exclaims out as they finally get to their neighborhood and arrive at Jin's house first "Anyways, I gotta finish some student council paperwork at the moment so, let's hang out next tomorrow alright?"

"No problem," Manabu answered as he waved good-bye to his best friend "See you tomorrow."

Manabu walked alone to his house this time, him and Jin being next door neighbors meant that it really was a little too convenient for them. The blond was a big part of Manabu's life, he practically remembers most of his childhood being with Jin, playing, studying, watching cartoons up till puberty when Jin introduced to Manabu his first girlfriend way back in middle school. Manabu may not be courageous enough to actually admit in person or even by voice, but he knows for a fact that he has... Rather strong feelings for his bestfriend.

It had started way back in their elementary days, Manabu wouldn't say that he's gay to be exact. He knows for a fact that he's had his fair share of crushes on girls, people he knows whom are physically very eye-catching but, with Jin it was different.

He admits that he does like looking at pretty people, who doesn't anyways? Pretty people are easy on the eyes, rather comforting to place your sight upon. But, he's more of a just look at the menu type of person rather, than order anything at all when it comes to dating. Since, technically Manabu himself had never had any sort of interest in dating at all. He thought of it to be weird at first; just liking to look at all the pretty people. Yet, Manabu never really felt the urge to take it up a notch. He's had a couple of girls confess to him even before, but none of them had really caught the raven's interest in general. And in the end, Manabu never went out even with at least one of the girls whom confessed to him before.

The notion of dating itself was rather queer to the raven. Although, what was even more queer was the fact that Manabu himself was a total sucker for romance novels. He'd empty his wallet just to buy the latest romantic novels or try to get his hands on classics even from foreign countries.

But, imagining himself dating? The idea hadn't really gotten itself there yet.

Except for one person.

There were a few times wherein Manabu himself had imagined that flowery path with hearts and pastel backgrounds of romance with his own bestfriend. Weird, but true. Jin was practically the only person ever whom Manabu had ever imagined himself in such a scenario.

Nobody else had really caught his interest aside from Jin.

It was probably because of their best friend status?

Maybe, the raven was mistaking closeness and friendship with romance? Manabu could never have really pinpointed the true meaning of falling in love on his own. He only knows the description of it from other people.

But, why had he only imagined that with Jin?

The first few weeks of high school went in a fast blur, it was the same old thing in Manabu's opinion. Only with a few more upgrades like, your lessons were a little more harder than before, teachers are a little more strict than the last, your classmates are a little more daring and stupid than before (only they're different people now but, still the same), and lastly Manabu still doesn't quite like socializing with anyone that isn't someone he's wholly comfortable with.

So in the first whole semester of his first year in high school, he made no new friends and kept on with his usual routine just like in middle school. And if he were honest, Manabu had no complain about it at all, not one bit. The raven liked his space and chatting up only with important people whom understood him.

Though, of course there was the fact that he was being treated like a social outcast as usual and that none of his classmates had progression with him when in group project but, that was life. If they were failing on a project, Manabu would just tell them to pay up and the raven would finish their project up in no time with much excellency to it.

It was on a cold Saturday of video game night when something changed. He and Jin usually had their video game nights, provided that none of them were swamped with either school work or club/student council work.

Jin's character had just died in their game of Call of Duty so, the blond had decided to just lounge around and lie down on Manabu's bed whilst the raven busied himsef with destroying his enemies. It was Jin whom spoke first about the new change that was about to unfold in Manabu normal routinely life.

"Can I tell you something?" Jin started, dazedly staring up at the ceiling of Manabu's room.

"Hmm?" Was Manabu's hum of reply, telling the blond that he was listening.

"I'm gay." Jin stated.

The words that left the blond's lips made Manabu go to a halt. Jin's words echoed about in his head numerous times as he forgot for a moment the game he was playing.

"Are you sure?" Manabu inquired.

"Yeah, found out this year that girls aren't really my style." Jin answered back with a shrug as he shifted his arms to support his head, letting it rest on top of his hands.

"Well, that's a shocker. Considering how you've already had dozens of them since middle school." Manabu said nonchalantly though, he couldn't help the smile that was creeping in the corners of his lips and the giddy warm feeling that was starting to spread in his chest.

His heart was racing from a mile per minute and even though his character from the game was being awesome and defeating its enemies, Manabu didn't even give half of his attention to it. He suddenly felt... Ecstatic... Invigorated even.

"I guess I wanted to see if there was still a chance for me with them you know?" The blond said, getting up from his place and sitting right next to Manabu, curiously watching how the other's game was going "Glad you're not being weird about this."

"Why would I be weirded out?" Manabu retorted back "You're weird in general so, this isn't news for me."

Jin laughed, lightly shoving Manabu's shoulder "You're horrible!" Jin said before he smiled again and said "I have a boyfriend."

And it was at that moment that Manabu felt as though he had fell and plunged down deep into an abyss of something he couldn't quite describe properly as of yet. He couldn't help the look of utter shock and betrayal in his features but, he masked them as best as he could with worry.

"Already?" He tried not to choke on his words as Manabu continued on with his game, trying to keep the conversation going normally "Since when?" The raven did everything he could to prevent himself from swallowing and looking as though he was way too affected by Jin's news.

The blond bit on his lower lip, seemingly fidgeting on his place. He was totally clueless to Manabu's distress and that itself made the raven feel even worse.

"Yesterday. He asked me out and I said yes." Manabu could see from the corner of his eyes the blush that adorned Jin's cheeks and he had to fight the urge to let out his own selfish emotions.

"Do I know him?" Manabu was doing his best to stop his teeth from gritting each other and his words from hissing in bitterness.

"It's my classmate Masahito Byou." Jin replied back with a cheery chortle, much like girl in love, giggling giddily. And much less to Manabu's distaste. "Not bad right? I've been crushing on him since 2nd year! It's pretty well-known that he goes out with anyone no matter what their gender is but, I didn't actually think he'd like me!"

Manabu would think at any given moment that the big smile adorning Jin's lips that looked as though they could reach up to his ears like a cheshire cat was cute but... He was having a hard time actually admiring it because of the fact that Jin was talking about another guy... His _boyfriend_ to be exact.

"And you know what? He said he liked me since 1st year! He just couldn't confess since I always had girlfriends already." Jin laughed "I guess my forcing into liking girls held me back a little huh?"

"Well, when you set your mind on things you usually do only that until you reach your goal." Manabu replies back, trying as much as possible not to get too emotional with Jin "It's probably your own good trait so far." He joked, forcing a teasing grin on his lips.

"Asshole!" Jin complained, pinching Manabu's cheeks as revenge "I have lots of awesome traits! Admit it!" Jin said, distracting Manabu from his game as much as possible, even planning on making the raven lose his round.

"Ah! Jin no! I'm gonna die!" Manabu countered, trying to scoot away from the blond as he kept his focus on his game and not on the fact that when Jin was touching him, he felt a hot blush on his cheeks. And no, it probably wasn't from Jin pinching his cheeks but, who knows? Manabu can't tell anymore.

And he doesn't even know if that blush was from anger or something else.

"Admit it! Admit it!" The blond repeated over and over again as he pounced on top of Manabu and tried to tackle the younger so he would get distracted from his game.

And it would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that Manabu's mom called out to them from the hall.

"Boys! Can you please quiet down? It's the middle of the night!" Manabu's mom shouted.

"Jin, get off me!" Manabu tried to push the older off him.

Yet, his bestfriend only laughed; trying to keep himself as quiet as possible. Jin slowly got off Manabu and resumed back to sitting beside him. Manabu immediately sat back up straight and continued his game, so far his character was still alive and that while he was distracted, his team seemed to be in good shape still to beat the hell out of their opponents.

"You're such a pro at this game," Jin commented this time. His elbows rested on his knees whilst his chin was placed on top of his open palms "Even when I was on top of you you still got to kill your enemies." The blond complimented.

"It's one of my many good qualities," Manabu answered nonchalantly "Multitasking that is."

"So, what do you think about him?" Jin suddenly inquired.

"About who?" Manabu questioned back, eyes not straining away from his game.

"About Byou!" Jin pointed out.

"I don't know. I don't talk to him and I'm not into guys so, no comment."

"Come on Bu! Help me out here." Jin pouted.

At that moment, Manabu's game ended and his team won. The raven averted his attention towards Jin this time, looking at the blond for a moment before saying "I guess he's pretty alright?" He shrugged before continuing "I mean, if you like then he's pretty alright? If he does anything stupid anyways I'll kick his ass for you."

"You can kick the ass of the Captain of the Baseball team?" Jin grinned.

"Yeah why not?" Manabu smiled sincerely "You're my bestfriend. No one's allowed to give shit to you except for me."

"This is why I love you so much Bu!" Jin exclaimed out as he went to hug the raven tightly.

Manabu would have done something stupid at that moment but, his mom suddenly came inside his room and looked too angry to be coaxed to calm down "Boys, zip it or bed time." She said before closing Manabu's door rather harshly.

Jin tried to sniffle down his laughter afterward "What are you 5? Your mom gives you bed time schedules?" He teased.

Manabu rolled his eyes to the side "Shut up."

The following days after that was what Manabu would call hell. Or close to it maybe? Limbo would probably be a more proper term? Anyways, it was torture for Manabu nonetheless. After Jin had announced to the whole school, or like the news spread like wild fire to the entire student population; the homophobic bastards came out.

Although, in Manabu's opinion that kind of scenario couldn't be avoided he still felt irritated. Jin got bullied but, being the student vice president and the boyfriend of the Captain of the baseball team, it didn't go on for long. Anyone that tried anything stupid to the blond were immediately beaten to a pulp by the baseball members or by Byou himself if he had the time or the unlucky fellow was caught by Byou himself.

Which was a good thing in Manabu's perspective if the result didn't end up in him being targeted next by the homophobic bullies. The raven would get picked at, his desk trashed down, clothes stolen and his classmates spitting out more homophobic bullshit to him. It was a rather big change to Manabu's usual routinely school life, one he had quite anticipated to happen since his bestfriend was gay and that he knows for a fact that these type of things are bound to happen. Sometimes he would get help from the teachers but, some of them are pretty nauseating because some teachers or more like, most of them a homophobic as well. The elders suggesting Manabu to stop being friends with Jin because getting caught up with gay people was never a good thing to begin with.

Yeah right, like Manabu would stop being friends with Jin over some measly bullying.

But, just like Jin the bullying towards Manabu didn't last very long. Word travels fast around the school and since Manabu is Jin's bestfriend; Byou obliged himself to take care of Manabu as well.

And that was the thing that really ticked Manabu off making him describe his current situation as hell.

The baseball team itself were a pretty nice bunch, they chatted with Manabu and safe to say he got along with them nicely. They weren't some jerks he acted like complete idiotic jocks but, were actually a great group of guys that Manabu wouldn't mind addressing as friends. But still, their captain was the main source of annoyance for the raven.

From the moment Jin started dating Byou, the guy was with them 24/7. The guy became like Jin's tail instead of his lover... And that was Manabu's job! Not Byou's!

It was becoming rather irritating... And they've only been dating for 2 weeks!

"Yo, Manabu-kun." Byou called out the raven's attention.

"Hm?" Manabu replied back, eyes still focused on the Tekken game in front of him. Today was game night as usual and since Byou was stuck to Jin like superglue, it was only logical that Byou had to come with them on their game night. Although this time, they're staying at Jin's house instead, since there's no way in hell he's inviting Byou inside his house, much less his room.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong side," Byou started.

And Manabu internally answered _'Hell yeah we got off on the wrong side. You're trying to_ _STEAL_ _Jin away from me.'_

"But, I really want us to get along." The elder told him.

Manabu finished off his opponent at first before exiting arcade mode to look at Byou suspiciously with one brow raised. "We are getting along?" He replied back with not much care, wasn't even sure of his own words.

"We both know you're clearly irritated with me." Byou retorted.

"Ouch, better not let Jin hear then." Manabu admitted.

The brunet sighs "Which is why I'm trying to have some closure with you." Byou says before adding "Look, I really care for Jin alright? And obviously, you're a real special guy in his life as well. So, I want us to get along."

This dude be talking like he wants to marry Jin already and they haven't even been an item for like a month yet.

"We're getting along just fine though," Manabu answers this time "I mean, it's not like I'm picking fights with you and all that."

"Yeah I know but, I want us to be friends." Byou sufficed this time with a smile.

Now, Manabu has to admit that Byou has one hell of a good-looking smile but, he's not gonna be fooled by those cute boy charms. He turned his gaze towards Byou, a scrutinizing and judgemental look etched upon his features as one questioning brow was arched up.

"How does going out with my bestfriend equal to having to be friends with me?" Manabu inquired.

Byou was finding it hard not to rub his temples and sigh one more time. He knew it would be difficult to talk to Manabu, hell even Jin had said so himself that when they were younger Manabu was a real introvert that was hard to open up. So, this was a challenge that Byou was definitely not ready for.

"You see--" The brunet couldn't even finish his sentence when Jin suddenly came into the room.

"I'm back!" Jin said with a big grin plastered upon his lips as the blond held in his hands a big box of pizza with drinks on top of it "Help me please? This ain't light ya know?"

Byou was the one to take the load off of Jin's hands, Manabu being too busy with his game. And at the same time trying to keep his jealousy intact; he really did not like the way Byou and Jin were all lovey-dovey and all over each other. Although, Jin did try to keep it on a down a notch whenever they were around the raven but... THAT WASN'T EXACTLY EASY SINCE MANABU WAS ATTACHED TO JIN'S HIP JUST AS MUCH AS BYOU WAS.

And Manabu never really was good at sharing.

But the thing that was even more irritating for the raven was when Byou had become really friendly towards him. Whenever he and Jin were engrossed in a conversation, they would take the time to explain to Manabu, whenever Byou bought food, he always made sure to bring an extra for Manabu, if Jin couldn't help out in Manabu's school work (usually P.E.) Byou helped him out. And the thing that Manabu hates the most that is really making him feel comfortable around Byou is that, they share the same likes for video games and music.

Manabu is not pleased by the fact that he's starting to like this guy.

"Bubu!" Jin called out to the raven after school. Manabu turned, a smile on his lips as he saw that Jin was alone and not with Byou. It made him feel happy and victorious because... YES! For once, it was only him and Jin again. Just how it should be.

"Please stop calling me that in public. We're not 5 anymore." He replied back to the blond, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Jin only grinned, hugging Manabu's arm and pulling him close "Come with me!" The blond said, giddily trying to drag the younger.

"Eh? Where?" Manabu asked with confusion "Don't you have student council work to go to?"

"Nope!" Jin answered with a grin "Got a day off!"

"Day off?" Manabu arched up one inquisitive brow "I know that's not allowed but anyways. Where are you dragging me off to?"

"To the baseball field!" The blond nearly squealed and Manabu's happy mood completely dissipated "I wanted to watch Byou practice at least once!" Jin said whilst looking at his bestfriend "Gotta cheer on your boyfriend every once and a while right?"

"I don't know why I need to come though," Manabu says, trying to sound normal as he's starting to feel a lump form in his throat and his head feeling very light from the situation. "You're the only important one here."

"Mou, why do you say that Bu?!" Jin stopped on his tracks and pouted at the raven "Look, Byou's a really cool guy and we're all gonna friends alright?" Jin smiled his cute smile that Manabu was sure could get the guy anything he wanted... Or anything he wanted from Manabu that is; Jin just had that strong hold on the raven that made it so hard for Manabu to say no.

The raven sighed, looking at Jin for a moment before he finally gave in "Fine fine, I'll try to get along."

"Yatta!" Jin exclaimed out before dragging Manabu off to the baseball field.

The duo stayed under the shade of a tree, a good meter away from the players so they couldn't distract them and at the same time, not get hit with any stray balls. Jin had bought juices for the two of them, knowing for a fact that Manabu would complain if he didn't have anything to drink whilst reading on a hot day.

"Byou-kun fight!" Jin shouted, cheering on his boyfriend.

Manabu peeked from the top of the book he was reading; he really couldn't fathom as to why people enjoyed getting down and dirty with sports. Although, Manabu knows for a fact that it's healthy for you... He just doesn't like the sticky feeling and gross body odor you get after training. The raven glanced at the members, all chalked up in dirty and grass and sweat and woah... Is Manabu's eyes playing tricks on him or is that Byou stripping out of his shirt and--

Nope, nope. Manabu ain't even gonna think about it anymore.

Byou took his water bottle then, poured its contents down on his head. And Manabu swore, he's not looking at the brunet at all. Nope nope, he is not looking. He doesn't see the way that clear water dribbles down to Byou's hair, how it darkens and dampens his locks and when those little droplets of water trickle down and even his chest his glistening with sweat and---

Nope, Manabu does not notice that at all.

Especially when Byou's jogging his way to their place with that big dopey smile on his lips as Jin opens his arms wide and Byou literally swoops Jin off his feet in fell move and damn. Manabu has got to admit, he and Jin look one hell of a couple and Manabu is here to admit even for just a second that they both look hot.

"That's disgusting," Were the words that came out of the raven's mouth instead as he saw the two hug each other and Jin give a quick peck on Byou's lips.

Yet, his bestfriend only darted his tongue out at Manabu "Shut up Bu," he chuckled before Byou let Jin back down to his feet.

The brunet glanced at the book Manabu was reading and "Do you like Murakami too?"

"Like?" Manabu said as he didn't even bother to look up at Byou "No." He continued off by flipping over to the next page "I _love_ Murakami."

"No way?" Byou grinned "My favourite is After Dark."

This time, Manabu had the audicity to look up at the brunet "It's either that or Kafka on the Shore is mine." Can this guy stop looking so damn attractive already? Manabu is having a hard time trying to maintain one crush already and he is not ready to have more than, 1 crush.

It's already hard to be on love with Jin but, have a crush on Byou? No thank you.

Or maybe, Manabu is just confusing his blooming friendship with Byou with having a crush on him? Ah, people who aren't Jin or his family really confuse him a lot.

And the more time him and Jin spend with Byou, the more Manabu is becoming comfortable with the guy. The raven is already having a hard time not warming up to the brunet because seriously? Byou is such a nice guy and Manabu felt a tiny twinge of guilt when he had detested the brunet from before.

So it went on, Jin and Byou going strong for 3 and a half months and Manabu himself had become close to Byou. He's probably the only other friend Manabu had ever gotten aside from Mayu. Everyone else in school is either just a classmate or senpai; with the exception of Jin and his brother of course. And now, Byou was a part of that exception.

Until, that day.

"We broke up." Jin told the raven.

At first, Manabu didn't know how to feel. He had only started becoming comfortable with Byou. Of course, he still had some of that lingering grudge on the brunet since he stole Jin away from Manabu, in a love-life romantic sort of way.

Manabu's very conflicted.

"Should I ask why or?" Manabu inquires as he was helping out the student council with organizing files. Since Jin was the one who had asked for the raven to help him out with filing the papers he had done, Manabu didn't see anything wrong with it.

But, he knew something was wrong when Jin had asked him that day. There was something in his mood... His aura itself that told Manabu, Jin wasn't okay. He knew his bestfriend like the back of his hand and even the slightest change of Jin's mood Manabu would be able to detect.

"I don't know if I wanna talk about it." The blond mumbled out, eyes not straining away from the papers he held in his hand.

Manabu walked to his friend, laying a gentle hand on Jin's shoulder as the raven tried to make Jin look his way "Jin, I swear. If he did anything--"

The blond was quick to shake his head, letting out a forced laugh and smile "No Bu, it was nothing like that." Jin tried as he looked away again "It just didn't work out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Manabu didn't like the way Jin was acting and he wished he could help his friend get better soon "Wanna go see a movie?"

"Movie?"

Manabu shrugged "Yeah, There's this new horror movie." He smiled to the blond "You free? My treat."

Jin chuckled, putting away the files in his hands before he slung his arm on Manabu's shoulder and said "Sure, why not? I mean, if it gets to keep my money in my wallet."

"Jerk." Manabu smiled with a roll of his eyes.

Yet, even when Manabu did everything he could he knew that Jin's break up with Byou really tore him apart. There was that certain quirk with Jin that Manabu couldn't miss at all. The way he smiled, moved about and talked in general seemed a little less... Livelier... And it broke the raven's heart to know that for a fact and be totally helpless against it.

He tried to contact Byou, having exchanged numbers with him and being able to chat from time to time. He asked the brunet why they had broke up yet, even Byou couldn't tell him the whole story.

This was like, one big whole in the story book of Jin's life that Manabu read over and over again his entire life yet... There's one chapter that was torn out and only Byou and Jin could read it.

Manabu felt cheated.

A week after Jin broke up with Byou, it took Manabu another week to find out that his bestfriend was seeing somebody else. And Manabu felt infuriated with the fact that Jin was starting to become dishonest with him.

Where had their friendship gone?

"So, I have to see bruises like that to find out you have a new boyfriend?" Manabu inquires.

"It's not like that Bu..." Jin mumbles out a reasons, hands fiddling with the controller in his hands.

Tonight was game night, their usual routine that felt a little strange without Byou. But, still comfortable because it was only Jin and Manabu again. Yet, the moment the raven noticed the bruises Jin was sporting; he was not in the very least, unhappy about it.

"Uhuh, and to think that I was worried about Byou before." Manabu says in bitter resentment, finding it hard to control his anger "Who is it this time?"

"I don't think I should tell you if you're getting the wrong idea." Jin answers this time, a little more confidently than his last.

"Alright fine, enlighten me then."

Jin says, looking straight into Manabu's eyes "Maybe's he's more of a friends with benefits rather, than boyfriend?"

"Wow and that's suppose to make me worry less?" Manabu snaps at Jin. He doesn't know why his bestfriend was suddenly becoming irresponsible, why Jin was suddenly acting as though he was the younger out of the two of them. He knew that the blond was depressed from his break up with Byou, -a break up that he still denies to explain to Manabu-, but that wasn't a reason enough for Jin to become this secretive right? Or maybe Manabu just expected too much from Jin with their friendship.

"Aren't you even worried about getting STD's or something?! I mean look at these!" Manabu exasperates as he grads a hold of Jin's wrists to see bruises there. "Is this what any _sane_ boyfriend would do?! If you were into some kinky shit I would've known because you would have told me!" Manabu shouts at Jin, his face probably reddening out of ire as he couldn't keep himself from his voice raising.

"Why do you even care?!" Jin screams back to Manabu "You're not my Mom so fuck off!" The blond spits back to the raven as Jin harshly pulls his wrist away from Manabu then, hastily marches right off to Manabu's door.

"Wait, Jin--" Manabu tried to explain but he was cut short by the blond.

"Fuck off Manabu!" Jin curses off as he slams the younger's door close and goes back to his own room.

Manabu was in a state of shock; he felt his entire body come to a momentary paralysis from the scene that had unfolded in front of him. He and Jin had fights in the past, some of them had even turned into fist fights but this... This was different.

The raven felt tears straining from the corners of his eyes, his body shook in nonexistent cold. Or was the cold he felt something a little different? Was it indifference? Was it the cold feeling of being left out? Or was it the cold gaze that Jin gave to the raven before he had left?

When his door had reopened, it was Haruhiko whom had entered his room. The raven looked to his brother and he knows that the face he's sporting at the moment is one of pure utter horror. Manabu wouldn't even deny that, it was obvious and loud from how he and Jin were shouting at each other earlier. Yet, he really can't let himself open up just yet... Not yet... Or maybe, not to anyone at all.

"I'm alright," Manabu choked on his words "Please go out."

No words needed to be exchanged; his brother knew him well too. Haruhiko only nodded his head then, gently closed the door. Manabu sat down on his bed, trying to comprehend what was happening in his life. He didn't know what brought this about or who he should blame for all this but, for now. Manabu just wanted to rest his head and get some sleep.

But, sleep became very sparse after that.

Although, maybe it wasn't all that bad. Jin was the one to apologize first after their little misunderstanding. Yet, Manabu knows that there were bridges being burned because of it. What had caused this again? Manabu is still trying to figure that out. Where had they gone wrong in the past?

It was at these moments that Manabu found comfort in the library; books were the second best thing in his life, with family and friends as his priority of course. He read and read from morning till dawn. He had accepted the fact that he and Jin needed space, that if there was a chance to to reconcile with the blond Manabu would do it in a heartbeat. And yet, the raven also knows for a fact that they can't quite face each other yet. He doesn't know why, but there's this awkward atmosphere between them now. It was an awkward atmosphere of something close of friends becoming strangers.

And that itself was what Manabu would call hell.

Sometimes, Manabu forgot the time. He was trapped in his own little word of words and papers. Bound by the enchantment of books and the stories they offered. Manabu had always been a sucker for romance novels, so in the time he had been sitting in the library he had done nothing but one by one finish off romance novels from the shelves of the library. He could probably hold a record of being able to finish nearly every book in the library in just one year. Probably.

It was on a late Thursday when Manabu had been so engrossed in his book that the raven had actually forgotten the time. His eyes felt tired for a moment and when he checked his phone for the time, his eyes nearly popped right out at what he saw. It was already nearing six o'clock and he hadn't even noticed it!

Although, he really should have since the library seemed to be closing already. Manabu sighed, he still had two days left to finish his book and quite frankly, he could finish it tonight. The raven packed up his belongings, saying goodbye to the librarian and fellow book club members as Manabu went on to his journey back home.

Yet, when Manabu had walked pass the Student Council's room, he heard the undoubtedly sound of Jin's voice. Manabu came to a halt, every fiber in his body willing himself not to take another step further away from the room. No matter how moralistic Manabu's mind was shouting at him, Manabu couldn't help but stand in front of the door and hear those sounds--

"Kazuki... Kazuki, no..." It was Jin, Manabu was sure.

"Shhit... Kazuki, stop--" He could hear the shifting of things inside the room and the struggle in Jin's voice for the other to stop.

"Shhh, Jin... Don't worry." The voice was familiar, Manabu knows that voice.

"Kazukiii--"

Manabu couldn't take anymore of it, Jin's voice sounded as though he was in pain and the raven didn't want to be hidden in the dark anymore. He opened the door to the student council's room, not quite expecting it to be unlocked but, his body was practically forcing itself to come inside the room and--

He was not ready for what he saw.

Behind the president's desk, Manabu could see clearly the two figures seated there. Jin had his hands tied together with their school's tie, his lip cut or maybe even bitten to bleed from how it was bruised from kissing... Manabu hopes its from kissing and his arms were resting on top of the shoulders of a senpai Manabu knew quite well.

Kazuki-senpai. The 2nd year senpai that everyone was flocking over because of his charming personality, looks and not to mention him being one of the best tennis players in school.

Manabu's always hated this guy's guts.

"What're you standing around there for?" Kazuki asks or more like, states as he glares at Manabu with nothing but a cold menacing stare "We're busy here."

"Ma...Mana..." Jin's voice was nearly inaudible, the raven wasn't even sure if Jin spoke at all. The blond had looked down and away from Manabu, feeling ashamed of the current predicament.

Manabu gritted his teeth, his knuckles forming into a fist yet "Sorry to disturb." he said instead "Don't forget to lock the door next time." He clicked on the door's lock before shutting it close.

Manabu felt the tears ready to escape his eyes and stream down his cheeks but, he fought against them. Instead, he continued to walk away from the room trying to ignore the fact that he had seen his bestfriend toyed around like some sex slave by his current _'friends-with-benefit'_ partner. He wouldn't, no _couldn't_ accept this at all--can't understand nor fathom at all as to how Jin had become like that.

"Manabu-kun!" There was a call for his name but, he didn't care nor even wanted to speak to anyone.

"Manabu!" The call got louder and Manabu heard running footsteps coming closer and "Oi, why are you--" It was Byou and the moment the brunet had set eyes upon Manabu he had come to halt and seemed to be lost of words.

"What do you want?" The raven asked looking away as he knew that he looked like terrible shit.

"Are you alright?" Byou asked what could've been the most stupidest question on Earth.

"What the hell do you think?!" Manabu couldn't control himself from shouting "Does this look like the face of someone who's alright?!"

"I'm sorry," Byou mumbled out "I just..."

"Just leave me alone Byou." Manabu sighs "I really can't deal with anyone right now." And with that the raven left.

It was shitty if Manabu were to be honest; he missed Jin so badly but they were slowly falling apart. And Manabu hated the fact that his loneliness was getting the better of him and so, it resulted in him hanging out with Byou. The brunet was nice, always trying to take care of Manabu and help him out. Of course, there were times when they both talked about Jin, how Byou would ask from time to time how their blond-headed friend was doing and how Byou felt the exact same hatred towards Kazuki.

Manabu had told the brunet about what he saw, the bruises and constant sex. Alright, maybe the constant sex was a little too exaggerated since, Manabu didn't even know nor see much about Jin's sex life. But, the blond did say friends-with-benefits so that had to be loads of sex they were doing. Like, what did friends-with-benefits do? Play ping-pong with each other? Nope.

Alright, maybe some play ping-pong but, not all!

So back to reality where Manabu was staring at Jin. It was already after school, Jin and Kazuki walking side by side as they talked about something Manabu couldn't ever know about. He felt enraged, envious and most of all, sad at the sight in front of him. He wanted to be there, at Jin's side taking and laughing with the blond. But, the more he stared at the duo the more that Manabu felt as though that it wasn't his place anymore--that he had no right to be by Jin's side.

And as if on cue, Byou had made him come back to Earth "Oi, Manabu-kun."

"Yes?" Manabu answered, tearing his eyes away from the couple.

"What're you doing spacing out here?"

Manabu shrugs, unable to answer Byou's question as he says instead "Wanna come over this Saturday?"

The inquiry seemed to have caught Byou off guard as a hum of surprise along with the brunet's eyes widening came as a reply "Eh? Come over?"

"Yeah, for game night." Manabu explains more clearly "I haven't had anyone to play with since, you know..." The raven tries to explain without having to say in words and instead gestures awkwardly with his hands "And you haven't been to my house yet right?" Manabu finishes as he starts walking off, waiting for Byou to come along.

"Are you sure?" Byou asks.

"Yeah, just come over at 4 or something."

"Alright."

It was around 4:30 when Byou came to Manabu's house, the other shyly explaining to the raven's mother whom answered the door that he was a friend. Manabu's mother was ecstatic to say the least as she hurriedly ushered Byou inside and offered him beverages and snacks.

"Ah, thank you for the tea." Byou said politely.

"I'm gonna call Mana, it's been so long since he,s invited a friend over! Is Jin coming as well?" She asked.

"Ah, I don't think so?" Byou answered.

"Oh really? That's such a shame! You know it's been--"

"Mom!" Manabu cut off his mom's words as he went to Byou and pulled at him "Why didn't you call me?" Manabu pouted at his mom and Byou found that look to be very adorable on Manabu.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! You just rarely bring your friends over!" His mother said back in a gleeful tone of voice "Anyways, shall I bring snacks? Is Byou-kun staying over?"

"That'd be great mom thanks. And I don't think Byou's staying over? Are you?" Manabu asked the elder.

"And then we can invite Jin-kun as well!"

"No!" Manabu was quick to shut down his mother's offer "Uhm... Jin's busy with student council stuff so, I think he won't be coming to game night for a while." The raven lied.

"Oh my, such a shame." His mother said "Anyways, off you boys go to your room. I'll bring in some snacks and tea."

Manabu then, dragged Byou to his room. The brunet having a hard time balancing the drink in his hand so it wouldn't spill down to the floor.

"So, what game do you wanna play?" Manabu asked as they were in his room "GTA V maybe?" He says as he pulls out the game from his stack "Tekken? This is my favourite but, whatever you wanna play I'm a go." The raven continued off as he went searching through his piles of games.

Byou hummed, sitting down on Manabu's bed as he placed his cup on the nearby bedside table "Mario Kart?" The brunet suggested.

"Have it," Manabu replied back as he rummaged through his games then, found the one Byou had asked for. The raven opened his game console then, pushed the CD inside. He grabbed two controllers and gave one to Byou "My character is Waluigi."

"Waluigi?" Byou echoed back the raven's words "I like Bowser."

"The villain?" Manabu says as he looks to Byou, scanning him from top to bottom.

"Yeah. You act like, Waluigi isn't a villain." Byou retorts.

"He's a villain but, he's better." Manabu chuckles.

"You're gonna eat those words once I beat you." Byou grins.

"Oh yeah?" Manabu grins back "You're on."

Byou may or may not have wanted to lean in forward when he saw Manabu's expression. That cute look on the raven's face as he grinned up at Byou with that adorable smile. Byou' heart may have skipped a beat and he may have leaned close for a moment to the other.

Yet, the moment was instantly ruined.

"Boys, I have your snacks and tea!" Manabu's mom entered and Byou quickly turned his attention to the raven's mom with his cheeks flushed.

Manabu on the other hand was slightly caught on the moment as well.

He was glad for his mom interjecting.

The next following days, Manabu started hanging out with the baseball team. Mostly with Byou, even with his gangly and weak frame the brunet had taught him a little bit about baseball and safe to say, the team was real nice about making Manabu their plus one whom, they just played with from time to time.

Yet, most of the time Manabu was by the nearby tree of the field. Reading his books as he waited for Byou to finish up with his training. They've been hanging around more and more recently, and safe to say... Manabu was really starting to think that their friendship could hoisted up to best friends.

But, that best friend status was for Jin only. Reserved and only for him.

"Byou, your boyfriend's waiting for you." One of the players said as they finished cleaning up and were ready to go home.

Manabu's cheeks flared up in an instant.

"Baka," Byou said to his teammate, lightly hitting the other's head. "You ready to go Manabu-kun?"

The raven only nodded, quickly saying goodbye to the team as he and Byou started walking their way home. Everything as starting to feel great again, Manabu was even more social and better when he started hanging out with Byou. He should have done this sooner but, he never really gave any thought to Byou before. Because he didn't care about anyone else, as long as Jin was beside him.

And that's when he felt it again. The certain pang of agony that would visit him every day. It didn't matter how happy he was, if Jin wasn't with him.

"What's wrong?" Byou asked, sensing the sudden drop of mood.

Manabu was reluctant to bring up the subject, knowing very well that it could hurt Byou as well but, they were friends anyways and the raven needed to be selfish just this once "I miss him." He muttered softly.

Byou didn't reply back, and Manabu was afraid that he had angered the brunet.

"Me too." Were that answered him.

It's been almost 2 months now since he had last talked to Jin. Manabu didn't know what had happened to him afterwards. Of course, the raven wasn't happy with Jin going out with Kazuki, not at all pleased with the fact that his best friend was going out with some douche bag. But, Jin himself had distanced himself from Manabu; and if Jin was the one asking for space, Manabu has no will at all to force himself on Jin.

Jin could control him with a single word and Manabu would be down on his knees doing everything the blond wanted.

It was on a boring school day, Manabu was just getting ready for lunch time. His class had finished what he would say was one of the most boring and definitely had to understand subject MATH. Manabu doesn't know what there is in his life that he will have to use statistics but, Manabu sure as hell knows that he won't be needing it to at least breath everyday.

He had just exited his room when from the corner of his eye, he could see Jin waiting. The blond had his back rested on one of the corridor's walls, the blond looking down for a moment before he looked up and their eyes met.

Manabu's breath hitched, Jin walked up to him, obvious from his gestures that Jin was nervous. The blond was fiddling on his fingers as he smiled meekly to Manabu.

"Hi." Was the first word Manabu had ever heard from Jin in months and Manabu felt as though he might just cry.

"Hey," Manabu felt as though his throat had suddenly become dry "What're you doing here?" He asks.

Jin visibly tensed at the question, looking from left to right as he couldn't keep still. Manabu knows this gesture of Jin, seen it a couple of times when he had accompanied his friend and--

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted before." Jin gave out a breath of relief as he had said those words.

Jin was always nervous before asking for someone's apology and Manabu felt his chest become so light that he was about to cry for real "It's alright." He wanted to cup Jin's face, run his fingers through the other's blond hair and just hold him close yet, Jin was the one who smiled big and suddenly enveloped Manabu in his arms.

Jin's smell, his warmth and his arms around Manabu. God, the raven missed this so much.

"I'm so so sorry for being a jerk!" Jin apologized.

Manabu laughed, lightly patting the other's head "It's fine," He replied with a smile "Wanna eat lunch together?"

As soon as Manabu had asked the blond, Jin retracted his arms from Manabu and Manabu instantly missed the other's warmth "Yeah! That'd be really awesome." Jin grinned and the raven felt as though he could die happily right now and come to seventh heaven in his state.

Jin hugged the raven's arm; like what he usually does from before and started walking with Manabu to the cafeteria. Manabu wishes that this would never end.

It was explained after a few days by Jin of his sudden personality changes. Of course, the blond didn't need to explain his relationship with Kazuki that much. It was fling, Jin needed someone to get over Byou, Kazuki was there to offer and it was a train wreck. Eventually, the blond realized that he wasn't going anywhere with Kazuki so, he broke it off.

"It's really nothing to worry about anymore." Jin explained off.

Manabu had been hanging out with Jin again, though now that Jin was back Byou was the one whom wanted some distance. Manabu had tried to reason with his friend but, Byou had said something along the lines of _'I'm not really over him yet, so it'll just become awkward'_ kind of thing.

Manabu doesn't understand what Byou's being all bitter about but, the raven can probably go along with it. Why can't Byou be more like Manabu? Hell, Manabu had experienced Jin going through numerous girlfriends and now Him and Kazuki and Manabu's still here. In Manabu's opinion, Byou is weak shit.

Hehe, Manabu should really tease him about this next time.

"I'm just glad that you came back to your senses anyways." Manabu explains off, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I had a little help with that." Jin says with a smile.

"Uhuh?" Manabu says back with an arched brow, looking at his blond friend.

"There's someone I want you to meet!" Jin says excitedly, checking on his phone as if he's waiting for someone to text him. They were currently eating their lunch on the rooftop this time, not that many people around as most prefer to eat their food at the classroom anyways.

Manabu just looks at Jin skeptically as the blond literally skips on his steps as he opens the door to the rooftop and a silver haired guy appears. Jin holds the guy's hand and directs him to their place. Jin and the silver-haired dude sit down on the floor in front of Manabu.

"Mana, this is my boyfriend Rui." Jin introduces with a big smile on his lips.

Rui smiles shyly, one hand ruffing his hair "Nice to meet you."

"Uhuh," Manabu replies back to Rui before his gaze turns to Jin "Please tell me this one is _at least_ decent." He says, not caring if his choice of words were rude. Jin had already gone through a shitty relationship so, Manabu would be damned if he'd let his best friend get into another one.

"Of course he is!" Jin quickly came to Rui's defense "He was even the one who told me to suck it up and make up with you!" Jin grumbles with a pout, arms crossing against his chest.

"Come on, I just gently persuaded you to do so. You did all the work." Rui said this time as he turned his attention to Manabu and said "And don't worry, I promise I'm decent."

And true to his word, Rui was a decent guy. Rui was that kid who was above average, he wasn't too smart but, he never got a failing grade. Above average. The silveret was a part of the Tea club and a part-time member of the flower arranging club. How one guy can be in two clubs at the same year, Manabu doesn't know. But, Rui really is too decent and gentleman-ly in a way.

What kind of guy is in the freaking flower arranging club anyways? Only rick kids do that! Boy be acting like he some sort of Prince in a fairy tale from long ago in Japan. Or at least some kind of rich kid as Manabu had stated earlier and he will restate again: Rui is probably some rich kid prince is disguise.

And believe it or not, Manabu actually got along with Rui easily. The raven assumed he'd be like Byou, Manabu slowly warming up to him and eventually they'd get to be friends whom hang out from time to time until, they finally do hang out regularly.

Manabu got to hang out with Rui regularly right after they had met.

It was easy for Rui to join in their game nights and easy enough as well that Rui had been invited to Manabu's house a week later. It was like, Rui and him were meant to be friends. Manabu felt as though Jin was loved and secured with Rui so, the raven didn't need any sort of beef to happen between him and the silveret.

Wouldn't want to worry Jin all because Manabu was jealous of his new boyfriend.

Rui had everything that Manabu could practically only dream of. Or do in general if he was more active and less of a bookworm.

But, with Manabu being friends and hanging out Jin again it was hard to balance his relationship with his new friends. Of course, Manabu had not asked Jin if he was comfortable with seeing Byou; it would be rude since Rui was with them 24/7 now. And Byou on the other hand, he didn't want things to be awkward. Safe to say, Byou had admitted to Manabu that he is bitter with Jin.

And hilariously, Manabu has been teasing Byou about it. Good thing, the brunet didn't get angry easily, it was fun to tease him... As long as it wasn't on those off days where Byou was a little moody.

With his new found friendship with Rui, Manabu's circle of friends was steadily growing. Why was it that Manabu was always thrown into a situation that he had to make friends with people? Trying to be friends with the baseball team was already hard enough, and those guys were friendly to begin with!

But, with the tea and flower arranging club? Damn.

Manabu wishes sometimes that it was just him and Jin again.

And maybe the possible girlfriend on the side that Jin used to have from time to time before. At least with that, Manabu didn't have to get along with all of her girl friends. Although, most of the people in Rui's club are girls, there are still some guys and Rui has LOADS of friends. The dude is probably Mr. Conjugation or something. How Rui can have so many friends and keep up with them is beyond Manabu's comprehension; Though Manabu would very much likely not know how to do it as well as he is no social butterfly. The raven likes his very closed off, small group of friends thank you very much.

"Dude, have you been avoiding me?" Manabu asks Byou one day as he catches the other in the hallways.

"Eh... Not really?" The brunet replies back.

"Seriously, is this because of Jin?" Manabu questions with an arched brow.

"Errr..." Byou is at a loss for words as the brunet scratches the back of his head.

Manabu sighs "Dude, come on. It's been like what? 6 months? You can get over that."

"Easy for you to say." Byou retorts back rather offended "You never probably even had a love life."

Manabu rolls his eyes, equally offended at Byou's words "Why would you even say that?"

"Because you don't have problems like this!" Byou nearly shouts, though luckily only hisses his words out.

"What makes you think I don't have problems like this?" Manabu asks with an arched brow.

"Because..." Byou mumbles out "You never talk about it?" He says reluctantly.

"Exactly, because I never talk about it." Manabu replies back "You should hang out with us again. Rui's a pretty nice guy you know."

"I don't know about that dude." Byou says, lightly rubbing at his arm.

"Come on, it'll be--"

"Manabuuu~" The voice of Jin calling out to him quickly averted Manabu's attention to the blond whom was currently on his way to their place.

"Ah, sorry Manabu-kun! I just remembered I have a meeting with the guys today!" Byou quickly reasoned out as he ran.

"Hey no wait!" Before Manabu could even stop, the brunet was already out of his sight "Tsk." was the only thing that could escape Manabu's lips when Byou had left and Jin had come to his side.

"What's wrong?" The blond asked.

"Nothing," Manabu replied back "So, you need help with those papers again?"

"Yup!" Jin said with a gleeful grin as he hugged Manabu's arm "Come with me please!"

"Hai, hai." Manabu chuckled, letting himself be dragged by the blond.

For the remainder of the days. It was all smooth sailing, aside from Byou avoiding Jin, Manabu life was once again perfect. Although, the school year was about to end and Manabu was going to be left alone since Jin and the others were graduating and Manabu would be left alone.

Ugh, sucks when you're the youngest in your group of friends.

Manabu was just about to go in his normal routine of helping Jin out with organizing the papers in the Student Council room when--

"What do you mean you don't have a choice!? You can,t just suddenly do this to me!" Was that Jin shouting?

"I know this is sudden but, can you please calm down for a moment." Manabu could hear Rui's soft voice trying to coax Jin to calm down. Ha, fat chance Rui, once you've unleashed Jin's wrath it'll be hell to calm him down.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down Rui! How could you fucking do this?!" Jin shouts even louder and Manabu feeling rather bad for eavesdropping on them.

Furthermore, he should really help this couple in not making a scene at school. The raven clutches at the door's handle and finds out that it's open. Manabu takes in a deep breath at first before he enters the room.

In that instant, silence befalls on the room. It felt as though the temperature dropped down to a hundred when Manabu had interrupted the couple. Rui quickly excused himself, walking out of the room as Jin sighed and sat on the president's chair.

"So, we're having--" Before Manabu could even speak, Jin had cut him off.

"Please don't." The blond pleaded.

Manabu could only nod "Which ones need filing this time?" He asked instead.

"The ones on the top shelf." Jin sighed.

Whatever trouble was brewing up, Manabu knows that Jin would tell him sooner of later. There was no problem out there that Jin kept to himself, Kazuki was an exception. Manabu kept quiet about the fight he heard earlier and just let him and Jin arrange papers in peace.

Yet, days had passed and Jin didn't tell Manabu about their fight. Of course he and Rui were still together 24/7, it's like their fight never happened. But, if there was one thing Manabu was good at, it was reading Jin. He knows that there's this aura in Jin that tells the raven Jin was going through something. You didn't get to be bestfriends with someone for so long and not know how to read them.

Graduation day for the seniors was getting nearer and nearer and Manabu was getting itchy to know what was bugging Jin.

Maybe he was just stressed out with exams, graduation and college?

Manabu didn't question Jin still; he knew that the blond had so much on his plate at the moment. Probably after graduation he'll ask Jin what was bugging him. Although, he could ask Rui but, Manabu doesn't really feel like asking the silveret. He was starting to see Rui less and less so, asking the other would probably be futile itself.

Manabu waited and from his waiting, he didn't even realize it that he had waited until graduation day to ask Jin.

He was in the crowd, watching the seniors receive their diplomas for completing high school. Manabu clapped and cheered loudly when Jin had gone on stage and shook hands with the principal. His best friend was finally a graduate and going off to college. Manabu wonders for a moment if he's going to join Jin and go to college as well but, he isn't entirely sure as well what he wants to do in the future. A minutes later, Manabu watches his own brother take his diploma on the stage.

Maybe he will go to college as well. Jin and Haruhiko seem to be going.

The ceremony ends and Manabu is with his family, cheering on his older brother for finally graduating.

"Hey, I'll just go congratulate Jin." Manabu tells his family.

"Don't take so long! We're eating out!" His brother tells him and Manabu just waves then, runs off to search for his best friend.

Manabu tried to call out to Jin, searching for the blond-headed friend left to right. He couldn't seem to find Jin no matter where he looked. That or maybe the sea of people is just making Manabu nauseous and he's finding it hard to search for Jin properly. He feels irritated with himself, the waves of parents and other strangers in the school is getting on the raven's nerves. Manabu decides to hang on a corner for a minute, trying to catch his breath as the thick amount of people if nearly suffocating him.

He ends up at the back of the school, where there are less people and more privacy. Manabu starts to think of screwing on his mission to find Jin and congratulate him and just go back to his family. Yet, just when Manabu was about to go he catches a glimpse of someone on the far end back of the place.

The raven takes a peek at the duo, instantly realizing that it's Jin and Rui. Rui is holding Jin in his arms, blocking him from Manabu's view.

He rolls his eyes, a silent "Tsk." of irritation leaving the raven's lips at the scene in front of him. Maybe, he really should have left with his family. But, before Manabu could give the couple their privacy, Manabu's eye catches the sight of Jin and he once again finds his chest aching in pain.

Jin cheeks were red, his eyes puffy as he looks up to Rui with tears escaping his eyes. He could hear Jin's breath hitch, the difficulty in his breath as Jin pulls his boyfriend close and hugs. Manabu watches Jin bury his face on the crook of Rui's neck, holding onto him as though his life depended on it.

At this time, Manabu knows that he stepped into something he knows he shouldn't have. He quietly walks away from that place and goes back to where his family was waiting for him.

It was a few days later where Manabu learns that Rui left the country for Malaysia. It seems that his father's work had made their family move to a different place. And from that news, it seems that he and Jin agreed on breaking up on graduation day.

So, Manabu's back to square one where he's comforting Jin on one of his many failed relationships. Jin never seemed to cry about any of his past breakups, only looked depressed. That time at graduation was the first time Manabu had ever seen the blond cry for anyone.

Manabu felt cheated once again. And his anger was indescribable because, how could Rui hurt Jin? His best friend, his companion, his one and only true love.

But what really hurt the most was when Manabu felt as though he would never be someone as important as Rui to Jin.

He was just a friend.

Weeks later, Manabu came to a sleep over in Jin's place. The blond's parents were out on a business trip and Mayu had permission to sleep over at a friend's house. And as a result, Manabu was to keep Jin company and sleep over at his place.

Everything was going alright, they were having pizza as dinner in Jin's room whilst they played Tekken. They were goofing around as per usual but, Manabu was the one at fault. The raven didn't mean to step on the boundaries. He reminded Jin of his past girlfriends, maybe it was the jealousy from them all. But, what made the raven even more cruel was when he reminded the blond of his boyfriends. Maybe, it was Manabu's own bitterness and jealousy that suddenly cut loose inside of him. All he knows is that he was the one to make his best friend feel like shit.

And Manabu instantly regretted doing so.

Jin's damn of emotions broke. The blond had started crying, he tried to get away from the raven, leave the room saying he was going to get some drinks. But, he shivered and seemed as though he was paralyzed. He was left at a still and Manabu wanted to apologize--no _needed_ to apologize for what he did.

How could he be so cruel?

Manabu stood up, hand stretching out to Jin whose back was faced to the raven "Jin I'm--" He couldn't finish his words when he heard the obvious sniffling from the blond and how the other was trembling.

"Why would you even say that?" Jin questioned, his voice stuttering.

"I didn't mean it like that," And that was a lie, he admitted to hating all of Jin's boyfriends. And that Jin was practically just whoring himself out to them, begging for their attention as Manabu has said earlier. Manabu hated the fact that he thought like that, that Jin needed to be someone's slut to feel loved.

But fuck, Manabu should damn well know to keep his mouth shut.

"What do you mean you didn't mean it like that?" Jin spat out like venom "So, is that how you saw me all along?" He continued off and Manabu really wishes he would stop because the raven doesn't want to hurt him anymore with his words.

He decides to keep quiet this time. Manabu can't do any harm anymore if he doesn't answer the blond's questions. He'll wait until Jin cools down. Besides, how bad could it be for someone to know a bit of truth for themselves? Like come on, there was a certain population in school already that thought for sure that Jin was a manwhore.

And in a way, Manabu was one of them.

Though, it seemed that Manabu's quiet treatment only made the situation even worse; Jin turned around yet, his eyes were cast on the ground. The blond was gritting his teeth in anger, tears streaming down his cheeks as Jin trembled "Don't just clam up! Fucking say it!" He shouted and Manabu winced at the blond's words.

Manabu really fucked up, and he's in a conflict wherein if he shuts up Jin may get really pissed off and do something stupid or if Manabu were to say something he'd really hurt Jin that it'll end up with the blond doing something stupid. Either way, both situations are a lose-lose one.

He takes in a deep breath, trying to decide which one he's going to do. _'I'll just shut up. If he tries to do something, I can stop him anyways.'_ was the raven's decision before he looks Jin straight in the eye and says nothing still. He just hopes Jin doesn't get the wrong idea with this.

Tears continue to stream down Jin's face, rivulets of them on his cheeks as the blond hastily tries to wipe away evidences of them. "Why are you suddenly being so quiet?" Jin inquires, sounding so weak and defenseless.

Manabu wants to so much, hug and kiss the other and tell him that everything's gonna be alright. But, he's the one that started this roller coaster of emotions... And sadly, Manabu's not the one to hold his best friend like that.

"Are you enjoying this? Do you think it's funny?" Jin questions again and Manabu is doing his best to bite his tongue.

The blond covers his eyes with his hands, back resting against the door of his room as he slowly loses strength to stand and gradually sits himself down on the floor "But, that's what I'm like to you huh? A big joke." Jin's breath hitches and Manabu's still holding himself back.

"I don't know how you do it Bu, I'm not like you." He continues off and Manabu is having a bit of a difficulty in deciphering where exactly this conversation is leading to.

Manabu arches up one inquisitive brow, looking down on Jin whom gazed up at him at the same time. Jin's eyes were already puffy and red, his cheeks probably cherry red from both crying and being angry but god, Manabu has to admit Jin still looks beautiful.

"I can't... Do what you do." Jin sniffles, averting his gaze to the side before he grits his teeth and "I can't always be fucking alone like you." He says and Manabu this time is the one who feels hurt... Isn't he enough for Jin?

"I want somebody to hold me, kiss me, tell me they love me. I can't live like I don't need them Bu."

Manabu wants that too, so badly from Jin.

"But every time I try, I just fail." Jin says and tears just can't seem to stop falling from his eyes "And I always fuck up and do some stupid shit. And in the end, I get branded with names like slut and whore."

Fuck, Manabu is seriously regretting making Jin cry.

"But, I can't fucking help it." Jin curls into a ball, hugging himself as his voice is muffled "I try so fucking hard to make them stay. But, I'm not good enough, never good enough for anyone." Jin looks up to Manabu again and he says it straight to the raven's face "I'm so sick tired of begging other people to love me Bu."

Jin wipes his eyes again and continued "I want them to love me, want to be good enough for someone. I want someone to tell me that all they ever needed was me and fuck, I just want someone to love me. Is that too much to ask?"

Manabu feels himself getting angry from Jin's words. He should be the calm one here, Jin already lost his cool and Manabu should be the mature one. But, every single word that was spilling out of the blond's lips was making the raven's blood boil and his fist clench in ire.

"But, no one's ever going to love me." Jin says "And I'm so fucking stupid. So fucking stupid and so fucking tired. Why doesn't anyone love me?"

He couldn't control himself anymore, one moment Manabu was keeping still on his place and the next he was walking to Jin and his fist punched on the door. The blond below him trembled, afraid to look up and see the expression on Manabu's face. He was afraid that he had done something wrong, vented too much, allowed too much emotion to spill or said something that may have angered Manabu.

The raven gritted his teeth in ire; he can't stand listening to Jin whining. And about what? How nobody would love him? Bullshit.

"How the fuck can you say that to my face?" Manabu questions this time, his mouth moving before his brain could even process what he was saying.

Jin's still afraid to look up to Manabu, hugging himself close as he didn't know what to do. Manabu almost never got angry.

"Why do you say such words?" He asks again this time, feeling his own tears spilling from his eyes but, Manabu controls them "Do you know how painful they sound coming from you?"

The blond doesn't understand what Manabu's trying to convey. Maybe, he was talking about how Manabu was always by his side and now, the raven was offended that he wasn't enough for Jin. Well now, it just seemed as though Manabu wasn't thoroughly listening to him at all--

"Why do you always hurt me like this Jin!?" Manabu screams and Jin is shocked by it. Manabu never screams, Manabu is never angry. So why is suddenly being this way?

Manabu puts a hand to his chest, clutching at his shirt as though he was clutching at his own aching heart "Do you know how much it hurt for me be on the sidelines while having to watch you with your lovers?" Manabu admits this time and he couldn't stop himself anymore even if he wanted to.

"I always ask myself. Why? Why? Why? Why does it have to be them? Why do you always rub it in my face Jin? Why do you always hurt me with these people and end up making me hate them so badly?" The raven says and he nearly chokes on his own words.

"Why do you get to be in these love escapades when, I'm stuck here waiting for you to notice me?" He says with a sniffle "It's not fair," Manabu tries his best to catch any tears from falling, one hand aggressively wiping at his face.

"I've loved you all this time and waited right here but, you always look for somebody else." Manabu trembles at his own confession "Aren't I enough for you?!" He questions this time and Manabu had the audicity to fall down to his knees, hands covering his face as he couldn't face his best friend anymore.

"I love you so fucking much and it's not fair. I'm your best friend, I grew up with you and we basically shared everything our entire lives. But, why can't I be good enough for you?"

This is it, this was the moment Manabu had always feared. After his confession to Jin, the blond will feel so disgusted and never want to see the raven's face anymore. Manabu had imagined this scene quite a few times, Jin rejecting. He was always afraid of this day and now, it's his worse nightmare coming to life. He can't stop his body from quaking, can't let himself look at Jin and vice versa, can 't let Jin see his face. He was a terrible mess and he'd be damned and he would let anyone see him cry... But, maybe Jin was the only exception for this too... Jin was always the only exception.

He felt hands pulling at his own and Manabu lets himself be manipulated by Jin. He doesn't care anymore, doesn't care what would happen next because now he knows that he's screwed up. The raven feels Jin's hand cupping his cheeks and Manabu wants to melt into them. Jin pulls him close and Manabu doesn't expect a soft pair of lips gently touching his own.

Manabu savours the moment, keeps his eyes shut because maybe he had cried himself too much that he knocked himself out and is dreaming. It was only for a split moment when it happened, the magical shoujo moment that every person was dreaming off. And yes, every person even guys, deep inside.

Manabu tries to follow the lips that left him but, he came to a halt.

Slowly, the raven opened his eyes and he found them staring deep into Jin's own brown ones.

"Did that make you stop crying?" Jin asks.

And Manabu dumbly nods his head in affirmation. "Good." Jin answers for him and the blond leans in again for another kiss.

This kiss was sweeter than, the one they first had. It makes Manabu breathless, makes him crave and desire for more. His hands travel their way down to Jin's hips, pulling the other close to him as the raven deepens their kiss. Manabu must really be dreaming, because this can't be happening. There wasn't even a speck of chance that this could happen so... Why was it happening?

The need for air came to them and Manabu was the first one to withdraw but, he kept the blond close to him. Manabu laid his forehead against Jin, looking at the blond and studying the expressions he currently wore.

Jin looked to be as though he was in a daze, his gaze never leaving Manabu's lips as his own fingers tips lightly played with his bottom lip. It was a sight that Manabu never quite saw from Jin... Or maybe, one he never realized was ever directed at him?

"Why?" Manabu asks this time but, Jin only places his index finger on his lips to keep him quiet.

"I was scared." Jin says this time, staring at Manabu's lips "Scared that you'll leave me if I said I love you."

Manabu lightly sucks on the tip of Jin's finger, one hand moving up to touch Jin's cheek. He makes the blond look up to him. Those curious, nervous looking brown eyes of Jin looked at him with hope. Manabu leaned in close to Jin, lightly grazing his lips against the other's as he whispered "I love you too."

It was in those small little words where Jin pushed himself to Manabu, wrapping his arms against the raven as Jin pulled the younger for another kiss. His kiss was deep and passionate, trying to taste and have Manabu all for himself. The raven on the other hand reciprocated with the exact same fevour.

Slowly, Manabu slithered one hand to the hem of Jin's shirt, finger tips lightly touching the skin underneath before he roamed his hand freely. The raven pushed his hand up, along with the blond's shirt as he searched for Jin's nipples then, continued to tease and pinch them.

Jin moaned into their kiss, leaning in to Manabu's touch as he shifted his body to sit on top of Manabu's legs. Jin bit on the raven's bottom lip as Manabu started to lift his shirt up and subtly tried to tell Jin to take it off. The blond complied, raising his hands up so Manabu didn't have any problems with getting rid of his shirt. Once his top was off, Manabu spent a moment to stare at Jin's form. The raven wandered his hands to Jin's chest, mesmerized by the sight of the blond as Manabu tried to burn in his memory the very image of Jin right now.

He kissed the blond's collarbone, lips lightly trailing down until he found Jin's nipples and started sucking on it. Jin's fingers brushed against Manabu dark locks, his other hand moving south as the blond's hand slipped under Manabu's pajamas. Manabu was going commando for the night-every night to be exact-, something Jin knew quite well over the years they've spent together.

Manabu shuddered under Jin's touch, the blond's fingers softly caressing his hardening arousal. Jin took Manabu's lips once again, kissing him as the blond's hands worked on steadily pumping Manabu's cock, slow hand movements as his hips lightly bucked against the raven's hard on.

Manabu moaned into their kiss, hips thrusting up at Jin's hand as he moved the both of them to the wall. Manabu cornering the blond till Jin's back hit against the door of his room. The blond started to shuck Manabu's pajamas down with one hand; Jin made Manabu relax by sitting himself fully down the floor. Jin made quick work of getting rid of the raven's pants first before he got on all fours and went down to take the head of Manabu's cock.

The sudden action made Manabu moan, his hips unintentionally bucking up to Jin's lips. Yet, he couldn't as one of Jin's hands was holding onto his waist, preventing the younger to thrust into Jin's mouth. Jin looked up to Manabu, lips kissing the tip of his cock before Jin refocused his attention to Manabu's hard on and started to slowly suck at the younger's cock.

Manabu couldn't stop his hands from gripping tight on Jin's blond locks. Jin would suck to the middle, not wholly taking in Manabu's cock yet before going up again and repeating the same action. Jin's tongue caressed Manabu's heated shaft, the slick muscle feeling along the veins then, reaching under the head of the raven's cock.

He closed his eyes, the pleasure too much and at the same time, not enough. But, there was a certain pooling heat at the bottom of Manabu's stomach. He wasn't gonna last long, not with Jin taking such good care of him.

And the fact that Manabu hadn't masturbated in what was like months.

"Ji-Jin..." Manabu stuttered out the blond's name; hands shaking as he tried to tell the other that we was going to cum.

But the mere warning itself only seemed to fuel Jin more. The blond sucked even deeper, faster, deep-throating Manabu. This time, the raven had the audicity to scream out his pleasure. Manabu was quaking from head to toe, his hips thrust involuntarily into Jin's mouth as the blond took all of him.

His toes curled, and Manabu couldn't restrain himself. Manabu came with a loud moan, hos orgasm taking him by surprise. But, even as he came Jin's mouth had him inside; the blond sucked, not letting a single cum spill from his lips as Jin lapped at the head of Manabu's cock.

Jin finished off by giving a kiss to the tip of Manabu's dick; the action making Manabu even more aroused as his cock was steadily hardening again.

"That was fast," Jin chuckled, looking up at the raven.

Manabu pushed Jin against the door, hungrily kissing the blond's lips to shut him up. He can't help but cum way too fast. He'd never had anyone else but, himself touch him. And the mere fact that Jin was the first one to ever give him a blow job that was so mind-blowing, there was no way Manabu could've held himself long.

"Take this off." Manabu growls against Jin's lips as he motions to the pajamas Jin wore himself.

"Wait," Jin said breathless, pushing the raven away by the chest.

"What?" Manabu blurted out in confusion.

Jin gave a quick peck on the raven's lips "Lube and condoms." He stated simply before standing up and going to his bedside drawer.

Manabu eyes Jin hungrily, watching him rummage through his drawer with his bare back in full view. The raven follow the blond, arms wrapping around Jin's waist as Manabu started to kiss at Jin's shoulder, trailing up to his neck where Manabu started to kiss then, suck at the crook.

Jin shivered, feeling Manabu's hands pushed down his pajamas as Manabu ravaged his neck.

Once Manabu had seen Jin get all the necessities he said were needed, Manabu quickly led the blond to the wall right beside Jin's bed.

"Eh, Mana--"

"I've always wanted to do wall sex." Manabu admitted without shame, licking along Jin's neck as he continued to make love bites against the blond's skin.

Jin chortled "Kinky," he said as he wrapped his arms at Manabu's neck. The pajamas he wore earlier were now pooling at his feet so Jin kicked them off. Jin made Manabu avert his lips back to kissing his own as he opened the bottle of lube in his hands. Whilst kissing, Jin took hold of Manabu's hands, squirting a small amount of lube onto the raven's hands.

The sudden coldness that came to his hands caught Manabu off-guard; he pulled away from Jin stared at clear substance on his hands.

"Do you know how to finger?" Jin asked, lightly rubbing his nose against Manabu's. He poured a decent amount of lube onto Manabu's hands, his own fingers coating Manabu's.

Manabu shook his head no and Jin chuckled at the adorable look Manabu had on his face "That's alright, I'll teach you." He said, biting onto his lower lip as Jin turned around to face the wall. He bent down, presenting his ass to the raven "You have to prep me first."

Manabu gulped in his own saliva, fingers trembling as one hand went to grab at the blond's butt cheek. Jin gasped at the action, Manabu spreading them first before his index finger tentatively poked at the blond's puckered entrance. Jin hummed in pleasure, hips thrusting against Manabu's finger.

"You gotta push it in Bu." Jin teased, looking back at Manabu with a playful smile on his lips.

The raven obliged to Jin's words, slowly pushing his index finger inside. Jin moaned, thrusting back at the raven's finger "Come on, I can take more." He said and Manabu fully pushed in his finger first before adding another digit inside.

Jin gasped, feeling Manabu's fingers shyly exploring and touching the walls inside him. It made the blond bite his lips in anticipation, he couldn't wait to have Manabu's cock inside him.

"How do you want me Bu?" Jin asked this time, wanting to know how he'll be fucked.

Manabu leaned in close to Jin's ear; the blond feeling Manabu's breath ghost against his skin made him shiver. Manabu's fingers never stopped moving, pushing in and out, then going deeper and deeper, as though he was trying to find something inside the blond.

"I want your legs wrapped around my waist as I fuck you against the wall." Manabu said in a low husky voice.

And even when Jin shivered at the thought of Manabu fucking him hard and dirty against his bedroom wall, Jin couldn't help but laugh at it as the same time. Manabu had to arch up an inquisitive brow at Jin's reply. The blond was trying to stifle down his laughter, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh my god, Bu," Jin started "As hot as that sounds, I don't think you can even lift me up for more than, 10 seconds."

"Is that a challenge?" Manabu asked, his fingers curling inside Jin as he pumped them then, slowly inserted a third finger inside Jin.

The blond gasped, completely shutting up when Manabu suddenly pushed in a third finger "Ye-yeah it is." Jin hissed out at the sudden pain. His fingers scratched at the wall in front of him as Manabu started kissing his spine this time.

God, Manabu was such amateur in fingering.

But it doesn't matter anyways, his enthusiasm makes up for it. And if Manabu really did get to carry Jin and fuck him senseless against the wall, the blond himself would be begging for more rounds like that. And the very thought of Manabu fucking him till Jin would pass out made him shiver in delight, making the blond impatient.

"Fuck, come on let's do this." Jin said as he pulled away from the raven, moaning in displeasure when the fingers inside him were gone. But, Jin didn't care, he faced the raven again and kissed him fervently. Manabu grabbed a hold of Jin's right thigh, hoisting it up underneath his arm as one hand went to lead his cock the blond's entrance when--

"Shit wait, condom." Jin suddenly remembered, trying to pull away from Manabu.

"Come on, do we really need one?" Manabu said as he kissed Jin's neck, making the blond shudder at the action.

"Of course, we need them." Jin replied back.

"I'm clean, so I don't see anything wrong with it unless..." Manabu said before he looked to Jin with a questioning look "You're not."

Jin rolled his eyes to the side, a smile on his lips "Like hell I'm not clean." He answered "I got myself check out even after Rui left alright?" He admitted.

"Not a turn on Jin." Manabu grumbled.

The blond laughed, pulling the raven close to him for a kiss "Alright, sorry. But, are you sure you don't want to use one?" Jin asked again, just to make sure.

"Yeah," Manabu answered, kissing Jin again as he went back to leading his cock to Jin's entrance "I wanna feel you." He said before kissing at Jin's neck then, biting along the skin.

"Fine fine," Jin replied back, pulling away for a moment so he could grab the lube that he left on the floor. The blond poured a decent amount of it on his hands before pouring an amount of it on Manabu's cock as well. Manabu hissed at the cold lube that was poured on his cock; but in a split second Jin's hands started pumping his arousal and Manabu's couldn't even remember to complain.

Once Manabu felt that his cock was fully sheathed with lube, he grabbed a hold of Jin's thigh again, pushing the blond against the wall as he readied himself in the position he and Jin were in earlier. Jin purred, shifting himself comfortably in between Manabu and the wall behind him as he let the raven lead the way. Jin moaned, feeling the head of Manabu's cock enter him slowly. It was harder than, usual to adjust to the feeling of a dick entering inside him with his position but, fuck was it hot. He heard Manabu moan and that itself as enough for Jin to get even more turned on.

In that instant, Manabu tried to lift Jin. The raven grabbed a hold of the blond's other thigh and make Jin wrap his legs around his waist.

But, it was probably a fail right from the start.

As soon as Manabu carried Jin on both of his thigh, his legs started to give up and slowly Manabu had both him and Jin seated back on the floor.

At that moment, wherein Jin and Manabu were now seated on the floor, Jin couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Manabu's reddening cheeks from embarrassment was too cute and Jin should really stop laughing but, he couldn't.

"Oh shit," Jin tried to say in between his laughs. He calms himself down for a second before he wrapped his arms around Manabu's neck as pulled the younger close "I told you, you can't carry me." Jin chuckled, kissing Manabu's pouty lips.

"Whatever," Manabu retorted back a little pissed "I'll still fuck you against the wall." He continued with a smile as he spread Jin's legs apart.

The blond helped Manabu enter his cock inside of him. Jin moaned at the slow entrance, feeling the raven's heated dick slowly penetrate him was both pleasurable and painful. He took his time, thankful that Manabu wasn't as impatient as he seemed to be. Steadily, Manabu's cock entered Jin inch by inch until the raven was fully seated inside. It felt almost like an eternity for Manabu, having to wait for Jin to adjust. But, if there was one thing he was good at, it was waiting for Jin.

He studied the features Jin wore, eyes never leaving Jin's face when he was pushing his cock inside. There was that pained yet, determined look on Jin and fuck, Manabu felt like he could come from that alone. His cock was throbbing inside Jin, if he came too fast from the blow job Jin gave earlier, Manabu's starting to think that he maybe cum even sooner with this one.

"You're so cute when you're trying not to cum." Jin suddenly said as he hugged Manabu close to him, sitting on Manabu's lap to make the raven penetrate him even deeper.

Manabu groaned at the contact, feeling himself already leaking inside Jin. But no way in hell is he gonna cum this time without getting to fuck Jin against the wall.

"Shut up, you're so annoying." Manabu said with a smile as he kissed the blond. He pushed Jin against the wall, making the blond wrap his thighs against his waist as Manabu rocked his hips against Jin's.

Jin moaned into their kiss, his tongue darting out to ask permission to enter Manabu's mouth. Manabu complied easily, their tongues met in a messy battle, teeth clashing against one another as they fought for dominance. Although, Jin himself was already pretty submissive in letting Manabu lead, he just wanted his tongue to explore the raven's mouth.

The blond wrapped his legs tighter around Manabu, pulling him closer as Manabu started to gently thrust in and out of him. Jin shuddered, feeling Manabu's cock inside him, the heat and how he seemed to hit certain spots that made Jin quake in pleasure. Manabu may be an amateur but, he sure knows way too quickly how to please Jin.

He decided to help the raven out, Jin taking leverage from the floor below them as he hoisted himself up a tad then, thrust back down to Manabu's dick. Manabu moaned at the action, quickly taking note of the message as the raven pushed Jin again, making him nearly lie down on the floor with his back as Manabu took charge and gave a hard thrust at Jin.

Jin moaned, Manabu nearly hitting his prostate as Jin's toes curled in pleasure. His breathing got heavier, Jin panting out as he rocked his hips against Manabu's, meeting the raven's movements. The blond closed his eyes, hand grabbing a hold of Manabu's arm as he couldn't help but hold on. Jin may have accidentally scratched at Manabu a little too hard but, the raven didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck Bu, harder." Jin pleaded, their pace gradually increasing. Manabu was so close to hitting his prostate, so close.

"Fuck fuck," Manabu said in between moans, eyes closed as his hips suddenly started to thrust erratically, slamming hard against Jin.

"Shit Bu," Jin said, he felt Manabu's cock pulsating inside him. He wasn't gonna last any longer.

"Jin..." Manabu called out his name, hands gripping tight on Jin's waist as the raven came inside him. The blond moaned, body trembling under Manabu as the exact same moment when Manabu thrust hard into him, spurring his seed inside Jin, it was when Manabu had hit his prostrate.

"Fuck, I haven't even cum yet Bu." Jin panted, his dick standing tall and hard. Completely untouched.

Manabu seemed to be out of breath, big puffs of breath leaving him as he tried to regain a more normal pace. Doing his best to take in as much air as he can to calm himself down.

The raven bit on his lip "Sorry," He said but, when Jin started shifting and moving, tightening around Manabu's cock. Manabu couldn't help but, moan.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're hard again." Jin said in both amazement and shock.

"Is that bad?" Manabu asked, his hips lightly thrusting against Jin this time as he felt that similar pooling heat of arousal coming back to him.

"No," Jin answered as he pulled away, both him and Manabu groaning at the loss "That means I get to have fun this time." Jin continued off with a sly smirk on his lips "I'm in charge now. Get in bed."

Manabu shivered at Jin's words, it was both playful and dominating and Manabu couldn't help but obey. He laid down comfortably on Jin's bed, watching the blond grab the bottle of lube on the floor before he came to bed hovered on top of Manabu.

"So, you're gonna stay there." Jin said as he poured lube on Manabu's hardening dick again, making the raven moan as he stroked it "And let me do all the work this time." Jin said as he disposed of the lube to his bedside drawer and started to position himself "I'll take good care of you Bu." He said with a wink before he pushed himself back down on Manabu's dick.

Manabu's hands instantly went up to Jin's waist. Jin had his eyes closed, teeth biting onto his bottom lip as his hands were rested on top of Manabu's stomach.

"Fuck Bu, don't you dare fucking cum yet." Jin warned as opened his eyes and looked straight into Manabu's own caramel brown orbs. Jin grinned, rocking his hips back and forth to tease the younger.

Manabu himself was having a hard time trying not to thrust up into Jin. Was he allowed to? Since Jin said he's in charge, shouldn't that mean Manabu needs to be commanded first before moving? Fuck, Jin looks so hot on top of him.

"Fuck me Bu, Fuck me." Jin said as he started to bounce himself up and down on Manabu's dick. It started off slow, but gradually his pace increased and Manabu couldn't help but scream in moans. Jin just seemed to tighten himself around Manabu with each slam back down to his cock and the way Jin throws his head back in ecstasy, with his body trembling whilst soaked and glistening with sweat. Fuck, Manabu doesn't know what he did to deserve this but he wouldn't mind doing this forever.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was evident, Jin panting and moaning as he concentrated on finding that one spot where he knows would really make him scream. He looks to Manabu, the raven seeming to get a better hold of his libido as Jin tries to find his prostrate. He falls back harder, riding Manabu's dick like there's no tomorrow. He's so close, his dick is probably leaking already with pre-cum but, Jin can't stop. He won't stop, he wants Manabu to hit that pleasurable spot deep inside him.

He shifts, tries a different angle when all of a sudden, Manabu gives him a particular thrust and Jin is screaming in delight "Oh fuck, oh shit, Manabu do that again baby." Jin practically pleads, thrusting himself back down faster.

Manabu holds onto Jin's waist, red lines or maybe wounds even are appearing on the blond's skin already but, he doesn't care. Fuck, Manabu can't get enough of Jin. He wants to please him, make Jin feel so good that he'll never have to leave Manabu for somebody else, never wants to have anybody else by his side other than, him.

He'll make Jin scream till he's hoarse.

"Fuck Bu," Jin whimpers, trembling violently on top of Manabu as his eyes are close and he practically curl into himself as he keeps on bouncing back down to Manabu's cock "Manabu... Manabu..." Jin repeats the raven's name like a mantra before his own orgasm finally takes him and Jin's leaning down to Manabu, clutching at his arm and quaking in pure pleasure.

Manabu feels Jin's hot spurt of semen on their stomachs and chest and wonders for a moment what the blond tastes like. He wipes Jin's cum from the blond's own stomach, fingers teasingly grazing over Jin's sensitive skin. Jin looks up to him, just in time for Manabu to suck his fingers clean of the cum on his hands.

"I'm still hard Jin." Manabu says.

"Fuck Bu, don't you get tired?" Jin exasperates because he himself is tired and he can't believe Manabu didn't cum. He rests his head on Manabu's chest, trying to breath normally and come back down from his high.

It was there when Jin felt Manabu's hands travel south and pump his limp erection. Jin trembled, his body was way too sensitive after cumming and he doesn't know if he can further satisfy Manabu with his ridiculous stamina. Jin feels Manabu lightly bit the shell of his ear, tongue trailing against it to his lobe before the raven whispers "You told me not to cum earlier, so I haven't yet." Manabu said.

Jin whimpered, it was hard enough that Manabu was still hitting his prostrate dead on but, with the raven giving him a hand job? Fuck, Jin can't help but get turned on.

"Come on Jin, you told me you're in charge this time." Manabu whispered huskily, kissing the blond's cheek as Jin shivered on top of him "Fuck yourself on my dick. Make me cum."

Jin doesn't know if Manabu is a hard core submissive or a dom pretending to be a sub.

But, with his cock fully hard again and Manabu lightly hitting his g-spot, Jin has no choice but satisfy both of them. "I'm not gonna last long Bu, this is gonna be fast." Jin panted, sitting fully back down on Manabu's dick and his body trembles at his prostate being abused now.

"I wanna cum when you tell me to." Manabu says as he reaches up one hand to cup Jin's cheek.

Jin leans in to Manabu's hand, loving the warmth that resonated from the other "Together," Jin said this time, his shaky legs ding their best to hoist himself up then, back down as Manabu keeps on stroking his cock "Together Bu."

Manabu takes the initiative to thrust him his up hard, meeting Jin's weak bucks. He feels the blond shaking violently on top of him and shit, that is the most sexiest thing that Manabu has ever seen in his life. He feels the heat in his stomach uncoiling, that familiar sense of wanting to release as he fucks Jin hard and pumps the blond's cock all at the same time.

"Manabu, Manabu." Jin calls out his name and Manabu feels as though he's in heaven. His legs probably hurt and his hips are gonna be sore tomorrow but, fuck. His cock inside of Jin as he mercilessly pounds hard into that tight hole, he's gonna cum, he's not gonna last long.

Jin finally gives in, his body too weak to carry him on as the blond holds onto Manabu for dear life. Jin moans, burying his face on the crook of the raven's neck. Manabu hold in each of his hands Jin's butt cheeks, spreading them apart as he pounds hard, wanting to reach his peak once again.

Jin's fingers claw against his skin and fuck, it's feels so painfully good "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum." Jin says in whimpers, moans ceaselessly leaving his lips.

"Manabu," Jin says and that was enough for the raven to cum deep inside Jin, right at his prostate again. Jin trembles, shouting out a moan as Manabu grunts. Jin feels himself too full and too sensitive, he can,t even will himself to move anymore.

He didn't know if Manabu noticed it or not, but the raven was gently extracticating himself from the blond. Jin moaned when Manabu pulled out from him, he could feel Manabu's cum trickling out of his ass but fuck, it felt so good and too much at the same time.

Manabu himself was bone dead tired but, Jin was probably way worse than him. The raven took extra care in pulling out then, laying the blond down right next to him on bed.

Jin heaved out a heavy breath; he ruffled his messy hair. His body was gonna be sore as hell tomorrow. "You're gonna be the death of me Bu." Jin stated.

Manabu smiled, staring at Jin. His best friend looked beautiful. Manabu traced his finger on the outline of Jin's face, fully catching the blond's attention as Jin turned to look back at him. Jin smiled at Manabu and the raven couldn't help but lean in for a kiss.

Manabu took hold of Jin's hand, kissing it and making Jin laugh.

"You're such a sap!" Jin teased.

"Only for you." Manabu replied back.

Jin gave another quick peck at Manabu's lips "Good then," Jin said finally, snuggling onto Manabu's chest as he deserves some well rested beauty sleep. His eyes were practically drooping down already, and with Manabu's body heat and hug keeping him company, Jin was already far gone to dreamland.

Manabu kisses the top of Jin's hair, inhaling the aroma that was uniquely from Jin himself as he murmured in Jin's messy lock of blond hair "I love you."


End file.
